Lagrimas de Sangre
by Kther-chan
Summary: L.N, capi 3: Detras de la muerte de Bella se esconde algo realmente extraño, Jake lo nota ¿que hacia esa pelirroja chupasangre en la escena del crimen? No lo sabe, pero lo que si sabe es que: no descansara hasta comprobar si Bella aun sigue viva o muerta.
1. Chapter 1

_**Lagrimas de Sangre**_

**Disclaimer: los personajes no me perteneces, son propiedad de S. Meyer, y los de Naruto (los cuales utilizo en mis notas de autor) de Masashi Kishimoto (que no tienen que ver nada con la historia, aclaro).**

**Sumary: Laurent, para salvar su vida de los lobos, uso a Bella como rehen y se la llevo a Victoria. Victoria no sera compasiva y tratara de hacerla sufrir hasta con el petalo de una rosa. Bella sabra que morir es lo mejor que le podria pasar.**

**Advertencia: disculpen mis faltas de ortografia y una que otra palabra que mi compu me llegue a cambiar (que si lo hace T.T). Es la primera vez que hago un fic así, donde contenga tortura y esas cosas, así que tenganme paciencia.**

***/*/*/***

**Prólogo**

No supo como había pasado ni como había sucedido. Había sido un día como cualquiera cuando todo sucedió, había estado paseando por el bosque como cualquier explorador ¿Qué había hecho la diferencia? Su captor sonrío complacido enseñando una hilera de dientes blancos. Hablaba con tanta autosuficiencia, informándole de todo a la mente maestra de tras del plan. Victoria escuchaba atentamente el relato de Laurent sin despegar su depredadora mirada de la pequeña e indefensa humana, aquella que fue la causante de que James estuviera incinerado.

—Buen trabajo mi viejo amigo— felicitó con voz ligeramente satisfecha, sonrío erizando los bellos de Bella que miraba a ambos vampiros aterrorizada. Laurent volvió a sonreír.

—Sabes que siempre puedes contar conmigo, Victoria— asintió meneando sus rizos rojos.

—Por eso quiero que me hagas un último favor. Se que puede parecerte algo peligroso—

—Tu diras— Victoria ensancho su sonrisa dando media vuelta.

—Gracias a ti se que la pequeña de los Cullen quizá en este momento nos vigila.— Laurent asintió —Aprendí mucho de los Denali o más bien de Irina— la miro fijamente, tratando de seguir la línea de sus pensamientos. Bella no perdía detalle de la platica, sabia que era inútil tratar de buscar una escapatoria, Victoria era muy meticulosa.

—Tambien se, gracias a mis continuas investigaciones, que Bella es muy amiga de los lobos— Bella abrió grande los ojos ¿lobos? ¿Victoria había dicho lobos? Pero ella nunca había convivido con tales seres. La vampiresa la miro de reojo —Si Bella, lobos, aunque al parecer tu no te enteras con que personas te juntas.— Volteo de nuevo acercándose a ella. Se agacho hasta estar a su altura, y con una falsa ternura le dio leves palmaditas en la cabeza sin llegar a lastimarla. —Tonta Bella— El tono burlón de Victoria hizo que el terror le ganara al dolor del recuerdo que le traían esas simples palabras — ¿no sabias que es muy peligroso juntarte con esos chuchos sarnosos?—

Trago duro. —No se de que hablas— intento ser desafiante, pero su voz salio como un susurro no logrando el efecto querido.

—No soy quien para decírtelo— musito dándole una palmadita, un poco más fuerte que las anteriores, que la dejo inconciente, Laurent sonreía unos pasos atrás. Victoria se quedo callada por algún tiempo, viendo a la inconciente chica, lo único que se escuchaba era la respiración de Bella y el sonido del agua al caer.

—Victoria—llamo

—Oh si Laurent— dijo como si se acabara de acordar de que el vampiro seguía ahí. Se levanto ágilmente — Si supieras Laurent lo útiles que pueden ser los humanos, además de servirnos como alimento.—

—¿Cómo en que?— inquirió curioso, la mujer comenzaba a intrigarlo.

—La ciencia, los experimentos que hacen y la medicina. Esas cosas son tan interesantes, que me he estado instruyendo un poco en ese arte— su sonrisa se torno maliciosa— no fue algo que haya decidido, simplemente se dio un día. Por ende tuve que convivir con varios humanos, cada día mi autocontrol mejora, si no me quedaría sin humanos de utilidad— Tanto Victoria como Laurent rieron como si de un chiste se tratara. Pero el vampiro seguía sin entender a que quería llegar su antigua compañera.

—Déjate de rodeos querida— exigió con tono calmado, la mujer ni se inmuto.

—Conforme iba aprendiendo, conforme iba experimentando, mi venganza comenzó a tomar forma, de una forma tan siniestra a lo que originalmente planeaba que, de alguna manera, era tan perfecto. Pero…— su cara adquirió un matiz serio — solo había dos pequeños problemas y tu ya resolviste uno.— El moreno sonrío orgulloso. —Bella tenia que estar ante mí, pero bajo el escrutinio de los Cullen iba a ser un poco difícil. Me podrías repetir ¿Cómo es que te fue tan fácil llegar a ella?—

Laurent la miro con aires de grandeza, no molestándose de repetir su relato. —Llevaba días sin alimentarme, así que decidí hacerlo en cuanto visitara la casa de los Cullen. Grande fue mi sorpresa al ver que estaba completamente desierta, descuidada, como si no habitaran en ella en meses. Así que desconcertado me fui a vagar por el bosque en busca de un aperitivo para después ir por el plato fuerte, cuando percibí su olor. —inconcientemente miro a Bella — Platicamos, intente investigar sobre los Cullen, la muchacha en todo momento me mintió. Trato de ser lo más creíble que pudo ser en su vida. Siéndote sincero, estuve a punto de hacerla mi comida, pero escuche justo a tiempo como los lobos se acercaban. Una humana no puede contra la fuerza y rapidez de un vampiro. La tome en brazos y salí corriendo. Pueden igualar nuestra velocidad —advirtió aunque suponía que Victoria ya lo sabia —, pero como todo tienen una debilidad.—

—Escucho—

—Al parecer, por lo que pude darme cuenta en este furtivo encuentro, es que protegen mucho a los humanos. Al llevar yo a Bella en brazos, no hicieron ningún intento por atacarme por tal de no lastimarla, su propósito era acorralarme, ponerme en una situación en donde tuviera que soltarla para poder ganar más velocidad y así tener más probabilidades de sobrevivir.— soltó una carcajada que retumbo en la cueva donde se encontraban —Claro que por un momento esa idea paso por mi cabeza, no lo niego— se sincero —pero sabia que si llegaba hacerlo seria un blanco fácil, ahora si me atacarían y eran más que yo. La afiance más a mis brazos y corrí lo más rápido que podía, después de algunas horas encontré esta cueva y gracias a la cascada que la cubre pude despistarlos. Aunque… —Medito unos segundos sobandose el mentón —ahora que lo dices, tal vez tampoco me atacaron porque están relacionados con Bella— Volvió a reír con más fuerza y negando con la cabeza dijo —en definitiva la suerte esta contigo Victoria—

—Puede ser— Reconoció con indiferente modestia. — Y ya que tocaste el tema de los lobos Laurent. ¿Te resultaría difícil hacerles una pequeña visita?—

Las finas facciones de Laurent se tensaron.

—¿Qué planeas exactamente?—

—Yo— dijo alargando un poco la 'o' —nada— puso un fino dedo en su duro pecho dándole pequeños golpecitos —en cambio tu, si. Tu estas planeando en hacerles una visita, tu estas planeando en vigilarlos, tu misteriosamente planearas algo que convenientemente haga que uno de ellos venga a mi— el moreno no pudo evitar estremecerse.

—Yo no planearía algo que atentara contra mi vida—

—Pues lo harás mi querido amigo, no se como, pero lo harás. Encontraras la manera, lo se.—

—Pero Victoria— intento excusarse pero ella lo callo.

—Te lo pondré fácil Laurent— el tono de Victoria fue claro y amenazador —tráeme aunque sea a uno que aun no se haya convertido, uno de esa tribu horrenda. Averigua como lo puedes engatusar y me lo traes a esta cueva.— Dicto con el mismo tono que no dejaba ninguna excusa.

—Esta bien Victoria, pero ¿Qué harás con Bella?— Cambio de tema, Victoria, que nunca había perdido la sonrisa la ensancho más.

—Aun no lo he decidido— un brillo travieso adorno sus ojos rojos —tengo tantas cosas en mente que, simplemente no se por cual comenzar. Pero de una cosa he de asegurarte y es algo que ya lo tengo decidido. Sufrirá. Hare que grite cada vez que una extremidad le sea rota, como aquel vampiro lo hizo con James. Sus ojos se horrorizaran cuando vea a la muerte frente a ella, jugare con su mente hasta que no piense con lucidez, su cuerpo no tendrá descanso al ser ultrajado por seres que en su vida llegara a conocer. Hare los experimentos más horrorosos que un humano podría imaginar. Le destrozare el alma hasta hacerla que ruegue por la muerte. No descansare hasta que su cuerpo no se mueva, hasta que su corazón ya no quiera latir más, hasta que sus ojos ya no busquen un rayo de luz. Los haré sufrir a ambos. Y luego me desharé de ella. No la matare si es lo que piensas, seria muy piadoso de mi parte.— Laurent estaba más pálido de lo que su morena piel de vampiro podría estar, un estremecimiento recorrió su cuerpo al imaginar en el futuro que le esperaba a Bella. Paso sonoramente saliva, más por inercia a su vida humana. Sin lugar a duda, tener a Victoria como enemiga era lo peor que te podría pasar.

—¿Y como piensas hacer sufrir a Edward, querida, si quien sufrirá todo en carne propia será Bella?— la mujer miro detenidamente como la cascada andaba a su ritmo, como el agua caía y producía un ruido que se le antojaba a refrescante. Pasados unos minutos sus ojos brillaron con malicia.

—Espero que Alice Cullen este viendo esto, si no, te puedo decir con exactitud, mi viejo amigo, como comenzara el martirio de Edward Cullen y Bella Swan—

*/*/*/*

**Kther: aquí estoy con esta nueva historia que se me ocurrio en un momento de depresión**

**Inner: wow hasta rima**

**Kther: es que mis vacasiones ya casi se acaban!**

**Sasuke: te deprimes por todo**

**Kther: tu que haces aquí ¬¬ este fic es de crepusculo.**

**Sasuke: hmp**

**Bella: y hablando de ellos… que piensas hacer conmigo ;_;?**

**Kther: o.o etto es sorpresa ^^u**

**Bella: ¬¬**

**Victoria: Clamate Bella *sonrisa sadica* nos divertiremos mucho**

**Bella: ;_; ella me da miedo**

**Kther: nah, yuki da más miedo**

**Sasuke: *sonrisa de medio lado* oh si hablando de ella, dice que en el proximo capi tal vez venga, al parecer adnabas haciendo casting para un papel en esta historia y se entero**

**Kther: algo me dice que tu le dijiste ¬¬**

**Sasuke: *sonrisa de medio lado***

**Inner: ehmm bueno es hora de irnos, esperamos sus RR, se cuidan bye.**

**Kther: Hey! Eso me tocaba ami, pero bueno, lo que dijo ella chaito ^^**

**Espero sus criticas**

**Nos vemos!**


	2. Chapter 2

_**Lagrimas de Sangre**_

**Disclaimer: los personajes no me perteneces, son propiedad de S. Meyer, y los de Naruto (los cuales utilizo en mis notas de autor) de Masashi Kishimoto (que no tienen que ver nada con la historia, aclaro).**

**Sumary: Laurent, para salvar su vida de los lobos, uso a Bella como rehen y se la llevo a Victoria. Victoria no sera compasiva y tratara de hacerla sufrir hasta con el petalo de una rosa. Bella sabra que morir es lo mejor que le podria pasar.**

**Advertencia: disculpen mis faltas de ortografia y una que otra palabra que mi compu me llegue a cambiar (que si lo hace T.T). Es la primera vez que hago un fic así, donde contenga tortura y esas cosas, así que tenganme paciencia.**

°~°~° _**Lagrimas de Sangre **_°~°~°

**Capitulo 1**

_**Muerta°**_

Había aprendido varias cosas desde que comencé a convivir con vampiros. Una de ellas me mantenía aterrada. Un vampiro tiene todo el tiempo del mundo, su paciencia es tan infinita que no le importaría esperar horas o días. Su mente es amplia, su memoria es innegable y sus movimientos meticulosos. Un vampiro que no es paciente, simplemente no es un vampiro, sigue siendo un humano con dotes extraordinarios. Victoria es un claro ejemplo de un vampiro, Emmett es un claro ejemplo de un humano superdotado.

El tiempo para Victoria era un aliado mientras que para mi era un enemigo.

Hace días que no he vuelto a ver a Victoria; eso me tenia aterrada, que Victoria no consumara aun su venganza -como Laurent me había confesado- era un mal presagio. Y no tenia idea de cuanta razón tenían mis palabras.

°~°~° _**Lagrimas de Sangre **_°~°~°

Una ciudad era la mejor manera para ir de caza, a pesar de que los humanos se sintieran seguros, las ciudades o en los lugares donde habitaban muchas personas eran los lugares más inseguros que podrían existir, Victoria lo sabia muy bien. Su plan apenas empezaba a dar forma, ya tenia a Bella -a quien la había dejado al cuidado de Laurent, mientras este hacia su otro encargo-, ahora solo ocupaba la distracción que daría comienzo a la tortura. Se cruzo de piernas, bajo la atenta mirada de varios hombres, aparentando dar un sorbo al frío café. Sus ojos felinos no se despegaban de la joven que platicaba animadamente, sin sentir su vigilante mirada, con sus amigas. Rió con disimulo dejando la taza al lado del cuaderno y la pluma. Tomo la pluma con delicada burla y comenzó a escribir en el cuaderno mientras hablaba en voz alta.

—Querida Bellita, hoy he visto a la actriz perfecta para nuestra obra de teatro. Su nombre es Joanne Williams y esta muy interesada por conocerte. Cada fin de semana viene a la misma cafetería, a la misma hora y con las mismas amigas. Espero que disfrutes la cara de odio que te mandara cuando, sutilmente, le claves una estaca en el corazón y te obligue a beber su sangre. Nuestro pequeño proyecto comienza, Bella, espero que lo disfrutes.— Victoria cerro el cuaderno, dejo algo de dinero en la mesa y se fue con una psicopata sonrisa en su cara. El juego apenas comenzaba, solo era cuestion de tiempo para que todo estuviera listo. Su primer peon apenas seria lanzado.

°~°~° _**Lagrimas de Sangre **_°~°~°

—_Papi— Los infantiles ojos de la niña vieron, con la curiosidad pintada en ellos, a su padre. Charlie miro a su pequeña hija. —Abuela ¿Por qué esta dormida?— musito confundida, su pequeña mano señalo el ataúd abierto en donde se podía ver a la abuela Marie, sosteniendo un ramo de rosas. —Mami por que llora— La pequeña se encontraba realmente confundida, viendo a su madre llorar junto a otras personas. ¿Por qué lloraban si la abuela Marie solo estaba dormida? Era algo ilógico. Charlie se sintió incomodo ¿Cómo le contestaría a su hija, que la abuela Marie no estaba dormida, como ella pensaba, si no que su abuela estaba muerta? El no tenia mucho tacto, en realidad Renee siempre le llamaba la atención por ello. Pero no podía dejar a su hija con la duda, si no era ahora, pronto vendría la platica sobre 'la vida y la muerte'. Pero ¿Cómo explicárselo? ¿Y tenia que ser precisamente el?_

—_Mira Bella— Comenzó rascándose la nuca con la mano que no sostenía la pequeña de su hija, la pequeña Bella lo miro curiosa. Sentados en las sillas de la funeraria, Charlie medito muy bien sus palabras. —Cuando uno es padre, hay un momento en la vida que todos nosotros tenemos muy presente. Nosotros tenemos la misión de brindarles amor a nuestros hijos, criarlos, cuidarlos y guiarlos en esta vida para que sean unas mejores personas para el mañana—_

—_¿Y despues?— musito curiosa._

—_Pues…— ¿Y ahora como diría esto? —Cuando cumplimos nuestra misión, es momento de marcharnos.—_

—_¿A dónde?— _

—_Si fuimos buenos en la vida, al cielo, y si fuimos malos, al infierno. Todo depende de cómo cumplimos nuestra misión, Bella— _

—_¿Entonces por que esta llorando mami?—_

—_Tu mami esta despidiendo a tu abuelita Marie. La abuelita ya ha cumplido su misión y es momento de que se vaya.—_

—_T-Tu ¿También te iras cuando hayas cumplido esa misión?— Charlie asintió y la pequeña se horrorizo. El joven padre temió haber traumatizado de por vida a su hija con esa platica, en su mente podía escuchar los gritos de Renee, recriminandole su falta de tacto -como siempre-. La niña comenzo a Llorar._

—_Bells ¿Qué tienes?— pero la niña no contesto de inmediato y se le lanzo, aferrandose a él en un abrazo. —¿Bells?—_

—_¡No quiero que te vayas papi! Se que no te veo mucho, pero estas haciendo un buen trabajo que… ¡que temo ya no verte!— Sonrío con timidez, nunca había sido bueno demostrando sus sentimientos, pero de alguna manera se sintió bien que su hija llorara por el. Con torpeza correspondió al abrazo, acariciando los cabellos de la pequeña._

—_Mi pequeña Isabella, tu padre todavía tiene tiempo de sobra para pasarla contigo— La niña alzo su cabeza, mostrando sus lindos ojitos empapados en lagrimas._

—_¿En serio?—_

—_¡Claro que si niña!— Bella tardo un poco en separase de su padre, una pregunta se había hecho en su mente infantil, y como todo infante no podía quedarse con la duda._

—_Papi, si ese es la misión de mami y tuya ¿Cuál es la mia?—_

—_Vivir, Bella. Tu misión es vivir y permitirle a tu padre verte hacerlo. Ver que todavía sonríes y ves la vida de una manera que, cuando este viejo, yo ya no la podré ver.— La niña se quedo pensativa, procesando las palabras de su padre._

—_Entonces…— sonrío mostrando todos sus dientes — Cuando sea más grande, iré a vivir contigo. Y así, los dos cumpliremos nuestra misión juntos. Yo viviré y tu me veras vivir.— La carita de la niña mostró preocupación al ver a su padre. —¿Papi estas llorando?—_

—_No Bells, solo se me metió una basura al ojo— Se excuso haciendo como que se sacaba algo del ojo derecho. Aunque disimuladamente limpio sus lágrimas._

—_¡Papi te quiero!–_

—_Y yo también Bells, yo también. Aunque no le digas a tu madre, que se pone celosa—_

—¡Vivir Bella, vivir era aun tu mision!— Grito golpeando la pared del hospital. —Yo aun no cumplo mi misión hija, aun no, todavía este viejo puede cumplirla. Si he fallado, vuelve y lo rectificare ¡Seré un mejor padre! Haremos más cosas juntos, no iré a pescar si quieres, aprenderé a cocinar, ¡me iré de este pueblo que tanto odias! Nos iremos Bells, solo vuelve y dime que esto es una broma de mal gusto. Si eso debe de ser. Seguramente Renee me llamara y me dirá que estas con ella y Phil, que nunca quisiste estar conmigo, pero dime que estas viva Bella. Esto no es gracioso, no lo es hija. —Charlie volvió a golpear la pared con furia— Si esto es por Edward, te juro que voy y lo busco donde sea que este, lo traigo y lo obligo a que te traiga a ti, aquí conmigo. Nos tomaremos unas vacaciones, Phil, Renee, tu y yo, también invitaremos a los Cullen. Pero vuelve a mi pequeña, no te vayas.— Charlie cayo al suelo de rodillas, totalmente destrozado, con lagrimas surcando su desesperado rostro. Billy no aguanto más ver así a su mejor amigo.

—Charlie, debes aceptarlo, Bella— pero el mismo no lo podía creer —esta muerta. Esta confirmado, hicieron las pruebas y todo dio positivo.— susurro, temiendo un próximo arrebato de furia por sus palabras, pero eso no sucedió.

—Billy— su voz sonó vacía y desolada —No me importa lo que hayan dicho las dichosas pruebas, quiero a mi hija de vuelta, la quiero de vuelta ¡No me entiendes con un demonio! No lo entiendes porque Jacob sigue caminando, porque Jacob sigue respirando, porque…—

Porque su hija todavía tenía mucha vida por delante, porque él todavía quería verla crecer. Porque no supo apreciar el tiempo que la tuvo y que ahora no tendrá. El no estaba listo para dejarla ir, como ella temía dejarlo ir a él cuando era niña. Un padre no estaba listo para perder a sus hijos y el no era la excepción.

°~°~° _**Lagrimas de Sangre **_°~°~°

**Kther: ;_; por que Bella? Por que moriste! Waaa!**

**Bella: O.o ehhmm esto Kther sigo aquí U.u**

**Kther: O_O un fantasma wa! *sale corriendo***

**Bella: U_U ya le pasara**

**Inner: err ni modo u.u tendremos que despedir y agradecer nosotros por los RR ¿Quién comienza?**

**Tobi: YO! Tobi es un chico bueno :D**

**Inner: err esta bien Tobi**

**Tobi: Tobi agradece a ****shofy cullen weasley ****por su comentario ^^, Tobi le manda un abrazo *abrazo***

**Sasuke: Hmp ¿Y la molestia con patas?**

**Bella: U.u tratando de llamar a Melinda Gordon, según para que me lleve a la luz -.-**

**Inner: no se preocupen pronto se dara cuenta de la verdad u.u y eso que es la escritora. Uhmm Sasuke ya que estas aquí ¿Puedes mandar el proximo saludo?**

**Sasuke: Hmp**

**Inner: Gracias :D**

**Sasuke: ¬¬ ****nekiiithaxh**** tu RR ha sido admitido, sigue participando**

**Inner: ¬¬ simplemente tenias que decir gracias**

**Sasuke: yo no digo esa palabra ¬¬**

**Tobi: Bah ya que el baka de Sasuke-chan *Sasuke: ¬¬* no dijo nada lindo, Tobi lo hara! ****nekiiithaxh**** muchas gracias por tu RR *abrazo* sigue picando a las letritas verdes de abajo ^^ *todos: o.o***

**Bella: err Tobi**

**Tobi: ^^**

**Bella: U.u son azules**

**Tobi: o.o Oh no me he vuelta daltonico, Deidara-senpai! *sale corriendo***

**Sasuke: hmp rarito**

**Inner: u.u bueno, esto es todo ;D Kther viene en el proximo capi, si quieren que algun personaje de Naruto o de crepusculo *que ya haya salido en el fic* les mande saludos solo diganlo ^^ *esto no incluye a los de Naruo, ellos si pueden venir, cualquiera*, pero recuerden son propiedad de M. K. y S. M. ^^**

**Se cuidan sayito!**


	3. Chapter 3

_**Lagrimas de Sangre**_

**Disclaimer: los personajes no me perteneces, son propiedad de S. Meyer, y los de Naruto (los cuales utilizo en mis notas de autor) de Masashi Kishimoto (que no tienen que ver nada con la historia, aclaro).**

**Summary: Laurent, para salvar su vida de los lobos, uso a Bella como rehén y se la llevo a Victoria. Victoria no será compasiva y tratara de hacerla sufrir hasta con el pétalo de una rosa. Bella sabrá que morir es lo mejor que le podría pasar.**

**Advertencia: disculpen mis faltas de ortografía y una que otra palabra que mi compu me llegue a cambiar (que si lo hace T.T). Es la primera vez que hago un fic así, donde contenga tortura y esas cosas, así que ténganme paciencia.**

°~°~° _**Lagrimas de Sangre **_°~°~°

**Capitulo 2**

_**° De tras de la muerte °**_

Le sonrió con cinismo, sus pequeños colmillos relucieron en su blanca dentadura. Supo por el olor a perro mojado, que desprendía el chico, que él era un licántropo. La miro desafiante apretando más el agarre de la silla de ruedas, el señor en la silla miro a su hijo inquieto. Dejo de mirar al chico con su inválido padre, ambos sabían que, rodeados de tantos humanos, no podían hacer nada. Identifico, sin ningún problema, a Charlie Swan quien se encontraba estupefacto viendo "la escena del crimen". Borro su sonrisa con cierta sutileza, puso con gentileza la mano en el hombro de Charlie y con un falso tono de voz amable, dijo. —Pobre chica— pero el jefe Swan no le hizo caso, seguía mirando el cuerpo inerte que se encontraba frente a ellos, siendo recogido por el cuerpo médico. Victoria hecho un vistazo al cuerpo: el rostro estaba destrozado, difícil de reconocer, no tenia los dedos de ambas manos y pies, así que no tenían huellas digitales que buscar, pero si había sangre y muestra de cabello, además de lo que la victima usaba en ese momento; y eso era lo que tenía a Charlie en ese estado. La ropa que usaba la víctima era la misma con la que vio por última vez a Bella, antes de que desapareciera. —El cuerpo es irreconocible— Charlie dio un pequeño brinco, negando frenéticamente con la cabeza.

—N-no es posible, debe ser una maldita coincidencia— tartamudeo. Victoria fingió estar preocupada, pero por dentro una gran sonrisa amenazaba por salir.

— ¿Sucede algo, jefe Swan? — la miro, con aquellos ojos desorbitados, por breves segundos, su vista regreso a la escena, donde el cuerpo médico ya había acabado de subir los restos de la victima a la ambulancia.

—Yo… Bella…—

— ¿Reconoce a la victima?— pregunto con cierta seriedad, dándole énfasis a la pregunta, apurando al torturado padre para que hablara —Si la reconoce, díganos, será más fácil hacer análisis de ADN con las muestras de cabello para corroborar la identidad de la víctima— con ese breve resumen de cómo podrían saber quién era la pobre persona que tuvo la desgracia de tener un fin atroz, Charlie asintió ausente.

—Es…— trago en seco, tan solo pensarlo era difícil —mi hija, Bella—

— ¡Oh, cuanto lo siento!— fingió lamentarse — entonces en ese caso debe ir rápido al hospital para hacer las pruebas— miro como la ambulancia estaba preparada para partir, se alejo del jefe Swan con paso apresurado, aunque lento para la velocidad que podía alcanzar, se mezclo entre el cuerpo médico y subió a la ambulancia. Charlie vio como la doctora informaba a sus colegas sobre el nuevo descubrimiento antes de que las puertas del vehículo le cubrieran los rojizos cabellos. Jake y Billy se acercaron a donde estaba, Jake tenía una expresión amenazante que decidió ignorar, Billy lo miraba consternado desde su silla de ruedas.

—Charlie— pero el aludido no le hizo caso, hablo atropelladamente y se fue dejándolos en el bosque, donde habían encontrado el posible cadáver de su hija.

Billy vio como la patrulla se iba a una velocidad poco recomendable, cuando se trataba de su hija, Charlie recordaba que podía tomar ciertas ventajas de ser policía, y olvidaba su principio como ciudadano responsable. Y no era para menos, tampoco lo juzgaba. Esta mañana los chicos habían encontrado un cadáver en el bosque de la Push, lo único que se les había ocurrido hacer, además de hablarle, fue llamar a su mejor amigo Charlie, el sabría que hacer. No sabía que tan grave era ese problema, pero siempre sería grave si se trata de un cadáver, pero los chicos se mantenían serios con una expresión resignada, como si supieran que tarde o temprano ese cadáver aparecería por los alrededores. Su hijo, al contrario de los demás, fue un caso contrario. Hablaba en voz baja consigo mismo, miraba el cadáver irreconocible sin creerlo y volvía hablar consigo mismo meneando la cabeza contrariado. Cuando Charlie llego estuvo en el mismo estado que su hijo cuando vio el cuerpo inerte, solo que él hablaba con una doctora pelirroja que jamás había visto, aunque no frecuentaba mucho el hospital. Noto como los chicos se tensaban disimuladamente cuando la vieron llegar, todos, a excepción de Jake que decidió quedarse con él, se fueron de regreso a la reserva. Pero había algo raro en ella y en la actitud de su atolondrado hijo, que no paraba de gruñir y amenazarla con la mirada y su expresión corporal. La observo con más detalle, mientras charlaba con su estupefacto amigo, y pronto noto el porqué de todo. La chica era un vampiro, lo único que la delataba era su exótica belleza y la pálida piel, sus ojos eran cubiertos por unas gafas oscuras que cambiaba el color de sus ojos.

— ¿Crees que en verdad sea Bella?— la voz de su hijo tembló al formular la pregunta, sacándolo de sus pensamientos. Se tomo su tiempo en responder, ya no había nadie en el lugar, todos se habían ido tras la ambulancia, solo quedaban ellos y el bosque. Sabia el profundo aprecio que le tenía Jacob a Bella, incluso sabia lo conmocionado que estaba desde que está fuera secuestrada por aquel vampiro en aquel prado. Se culpaba por no haberla salvado, Bella le había pedido buscar un lugar en el bosque, Jake se vio dispuesto a ayudarle hasta que su transformación en lobo fue inevitable, por consecuente, se vio obligado a alejarse de Bella y ella se vio desilusionada a buscar el lugar sola. Ninguno de los dos tuvo la culpa. Jacob no podía haber hecho más de lo que hizo, Bella solo estuvo en el momento y lugar equivocado. ¿Quién sabia que un vampiro iba a estar asechando a esas horas el mismo lugar al que Bella se dirigía? Sencillamente nadie, el aun no conocía a alguien que le hiciera de médium y le pronosticara un día soleado en Forks para mañana. Era imposible que alguien se anticipara a las cosas y supiera lo que pasara en ciertas ocasiones. Él solo creía en lo que veía.

—No importa lo que yo crea, Jacob, sino en lo que tú creas. Vete a ti y a la doctora que se acaba de ir, y encontraras la respuesta a tu pregunta— manejo con habilidad la silla de ruedas, sin ayuda del alto joven, se fue acercando al auto. Jacob lo miro con cierto recelo.

— ¿Qué quieres decir?— Billy ladeo la cabeza y lo miro de reojo.

—Vampiros y licántropos— su respuesta era un susurro que el viento se llevaba —seres que solo existen en los libros. Pero estas tu ante mí, como una llama creciente, eres mi prueba a lo que los demás creen inexistente. Yo, como tú, crecí con vanas leyendas (las cuales no creía) y viéndote me doy cuenta que son reales. Yo solo vi un cuerpo, tu puedes ver mucho más allá que yo, yo puedo creer en lo que digan las pruebas que le harán y tu puedes seguir investigando, aumentando tu creencia que todo es posible y que Bella sigue viva en algún lugar. — Jacob medito sus palabras.

—Sigo sin entender— suspiro frustrado, solo le pedía una maldita respuesta y el viejo le daba una cátedra que ni al tema iba, eso solo lo confundía.

—Bien, entonces pon a la misma Bella como respuesta a tu pregunta. Estoy cansado Jacob, llévame a casa, lo más seguro es que los resultados de las pruebas estén para mañana, así que ocupamos estar preparados. —

°~°~° _**Lagrimas de Sangre **_°~°~°

"_Querida Bella:_

_Mañana será tu funeral, deberías de estar muy contenta de que Joanne estuviera dispuesta a ocupar tu lugar. Acabo de ver a Charlie y a uno de tus amiguitos lobunos, no podían creer que el cadáver tuviera tus mismas fachas. Sigue sin preocuparte, tus padres se encargaran de que luzcas espectacular, ¡Oh perdón! De que Joanne luzca hermosa. Fue tremendamente fácil hacerme pasar por una doctora y enfermera en el hospital del pueblucho en donde vivías. Por consecuente fue un juego de niños intercambiar las muestras de cabello. Pero es una lástima que Joanne ya no nos acompañe en nuestra sesión de juegos ¿Verdad que estuvo divertida? Aunque no será nuestro único juego ni nuestra única amiga/o."_

°~°~° **Lagrimas de Sangre** °~°~°

Jacob vio de lejos como Charlie se quebraba totalmente, los resultados habían dado positivo, Bella estaba muerta. Aunque… había algo que no cuadraba en todo esto. Regularmente los chupasangre solo tomaban la sangre, no desmembraban a su presa ni hacían irreconocible su rostro. Además… ¿por qué esa chupasangre estaba ahí? ¿Qué sentido tenía el estar presente en un acto que no cometió? ¿Acaso seria amigo del chupasangre que secuestro a Bella? Y Bella… ¿Por qué su olor le era familiar y a la vez totalmente desconocido?

Tal vez… ¡No! Eso era imposible, los resultados habían dado positivo ¿entonces porque sentía que no era así? ¿Por qué una parte de él saltaba incontrolablemente, como si todo fuera una farsa y él supiera que ella seguía viva?

"_No importa lo que yo crea, Jacob, sino en lo que tú creas."_

Las palabras de su padre resonaron en su interior. Lagrimas de frustración se acumularon en sus ojos.

"_Yo solo vi un cuerpo, tu puedes ver mucho más allá que yo, yo puedo creer en lo que digan las pruebas que le harán y tu puedes seguir investigando, aumentando tu creencia que todo es posible y que Bella sigue viva en algún lugar."_

Pero era imposible creer que Bella estuviera viva, todo indicaba lo contrario.

"_Yo, como tú, crecí con vanas leyendas (las cuales no creía) y viéndote me doy cuenta que son reales."_

Abrió sus ojos, que los había cerrado para no dejar escapar las lágrimas, y lo comprendió todo. Su padre nunca creyó en las leyendas Quileutte hasta que vio la transformación de Sam y la suya propia. Las leyendas habían sido una prueba vana de la existencia de los licántropos, como esos resultados y el cuerpo desmembrado lo era para él. ¿Por qué el cuerpo no tenia rostro ni dedos a los cuales sacar huellas digitales?

Todo era un revoltijo y él solo sabía una cosa.

Buscaría a Bella por cielo, mar y tierra, y no descansaría hasta ver por él mismo si en realidad seguía con vida o estaba muerta.

°~°~° _**Lagrimas de Sangre**_ °~°~°

**Kther: Volvi! ^^ después de no se cuantos días de ausencia.**

**Sasuke: hmp tal vez un mes**

**Inner: una semana**

**Kther: como se habran podido dar cuenta, nos regresamos al ¿Qué hizo victoria? ¿en realidad mato a Bella? Pss no! Bellita sigue viva ^^, aunque no puedo decir lo mismo de Joanne O_O**

**Jake: yo se que sigue viva y la encontrare *con llamitas refulgiendo en sus ojos***

**Kther: err claro Jake, bien, ahora hay que agradecer los RR. Jake ya que andas por aquí.**

**Jake: afroditacullen, a mi tampoco me gusta ver sufrir a la gente, claro si son chupasnagres pps ¿a ellos se les considera como gente? Como sea, muchas gracias por tu RR y ya veras que encontrare a Bella *-* para que ni ella, ni yo ni Charlie suframos ^^. Solo que la única persona que sufrirá es la que hizo que pensáramos que Bella está muerta.**

**Kther: *alejándose disimuladamente de Jake* ejem si, err **

**Bella: no te preocupes Jake...solo… no tardes mucho**

**Jake: ya verás que no Bella ^^**

**Bella: bueno, muchas gracias por su RR a Veczoz Masen, gracias a ti, Victoria no me siguió torturando en este capi y Kther se inspiro**

**Kther: *-*ehmm pro no te acostumbre Bellita XD**

**Bella: uff ya que U.U parece que soy masoquista.**

**Kther: muchas gracias a todos los que leyeron y no dejaron RR, que pasen bunas noches, yo me tengo que dormir para ir mañana a la escuela. Que fastidio.**

**Sasuke: Hmp floja**

**Kther: bueno, nos vemos**

**Sayito!**


End file.
